My parents are mine
by secretsinger
Summary: The very long awaited sequel to a change in scenery! We met Karolina Belikov when she was a little darling. Now we are going to see how she deals with the dreaded life of a teenager. A blessing to Rose and Dimitri! Will little Lina always be the darling her parents think she is.
1. Prologue

Prologue:

My name is Karolina Belikov.

My parents are Rose and Dimitri Belikov, my mother is more known as Rose Hathaway.

My parents went through a lot before I was born, my dad being my mums mentor and all but they loved each other and they were strong, they knew that they would find away.

They did. My mum guards her best friend Lissa Dragomir, also known as the queen. But to me she is just Aunt Lissa. My dad guards Adrian Ivashkov, Uncle Adrian who spoils me to death because, well I'm Lina.

They had me and I was just icing on a very yummy, very pretty cake. My grandmother (on my dad's side) always calls me an angel, since technically I am not supposed to be alive, I am a freak. Both my parents are dhampirs, and I am the same. That can't happen; a moroi and a dhampir create dhampir's. I guess there is an exception to every rule.

My life is pretty cool; I have badass parents who love me to death and work hard to annoy me with all of their lovey dovey attempts at making me sick. I live at court when I'm not at school and stroll around with Uncle Adrian, who will buy me anything I look at – mum tends to slap him across the back of the head when that happens.

I am now sixteen years old and attending St Vlads academy. A lot of the teachers dreaded the classes I was in because I was part Hathaway, we are known for out tempers and short fuses but I am also a Belikov and my dad taught me how to breathe, so I am not as bad as mum was.

I am Karolina Belikov and my parents are mine.

**A/N: I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaackkk k… With the hopefully long awaited arrival :D I am so sorry it took so long. I was finishing my other story. One story at a time my darlings. Not to mention I am now on a two week break from the dreaded thing we call school (YAY). So enjoy**


	2. Just another day

Chapter 1:

It was going to be a long day. Sometimes I hate school, well most of the time I hate school but today was going to be worse. It was only lunch and I wanted the day to end; why does god punish me! St Vladimirs academy was cold, very cold and there was a lot of wind, icy cold, sharp wind, the type of cold that made your eyes water and nose red the moment you walk outdoors. I loved it, it was perfect. My mum hates this type of weather, when she is alone; if she is with dad and he is cuddling with her then she loves it but I literally love it. It reminds me of the time I have spent in Russia with the other half of my family, I took a large breath in the cold mid winter air filling my lungs, it was amazing.

"It is so fricken cold!" My best friend Sarah squeaked beside me. Sarah has been my best friend since forever and I love her to death, with her short cropped black hair and big brown eyes she really was quite pixie like and cute but deadly when she needed to be which is what makes her my best friend and the perfect dhampir.

"It is so perfect." I reply to her, she looks up at me and glares then smiles and shakes her head, looking back down.

"Only you Karolina Belikov, only you." I grin at her and continue walking to class. "Did I tell you that I loved your jacket?" This was so Sarah, she had a train wreck brain, one minute she is complaining about how cold she is and the next she is on something totally different. I looked down at my jack, it was warm and long covering my body and stopping just above the knee, dad bought it for me a while ago and I still remember the day. My mother laughed at him when he did so, saying that it was a "girl version of a cowboy duster" the type of jacket my dad wears.

"You're not wearing it S, I may love winter but I am not going to get sick." She groans and starts stomping. We start talking about the classes we had today, the homework we had and the bruises we were going to have in the morning. Training was harsh today. Now though we had just eaten lunch and were walking towards the classes that we shared with the moroi, it was almost over. We had almost made it into the building when I felt hands grip my waist and pull me close.

"And you're going to be a guardian one day? Sloppy work Lina." His husky and yet somehow silky voice was electric and it could only be one person. Alexander. My stunning, very warm and very hot boyfriend, I turned around in his arms and kissed him on the cheek, his eyes were always so striking, they were a pale blue colour and so warm which suited perfectly with his brown slick hair.

"Sorry, there was a lapse in judgement. I thought you were my boyfriend." He smirked at me and pecked me on the lips, before it got too far though my darling friend cleared her throat.

"Hello Sarah." He says and lays his chin on my shoulder. "What have you been doing today?" He amuses her and I lean back into his embrace then I untangled his arms and walked into the classroom with his hand in mine.

"Not much, my so called best friend won't give me her jacket and school sucks, got bashed said friend, the usual, what about you?" He laughs and I couldn't help but roll my eyes at my friend. We sat down in class and waited for Mr Leonard to show up.

"I just went to class. Honestly you dhampirs, so full of drama." He scoffs and shakes his head and I grip his hand, really tight. "Ow!" he smirks at me. Alex was a moroi, some distant cousin of Adrian or something; I don't really know they are all related somehow, so yes Alex is a royal. This is what my parents worry about of course they worry about me and his intentions but we have been dating for three years.

"Oh yeah and the moroi population don't have drama." Before he could reply Mr Leonard walk into class successfully lowering the volume of chatter and began with class, I hated this class. Math! It was so draining but my father would stop our training sessions and that couldn't happen! I really wanted the day to end, Alexander brushed my knuckles and I looked up at him, I mouthed a 'what' and he smiled up at me before directing his head to the board in a sign to tell me to concentrate. I shook my head and made an obvious attempt to just look at him, I faked googly eyes at him and he rolled his eyes going back to writing his notes.

The lesson went fairly fast after that and the moment I walked out a smile graced my face then I realised there is more of my long day. Sarah and Alexander were at my side practically grinning at me. "Jeez you move fast girl! I know you hate the class but come on." Sarah says.

"Only three more classes! Then food."

"Does your mother know about your unhealthy obsession with food?" Alex asks.

"Yes, she thinks I am funny and my dad tries to control it. Good thing they don't see me that often during the school year." Alex mutters 'scary' and peck me on the cheek, then walks over to his friends, he just ditched me! I sigh and hook arms with Sarah.

"Oh I get it, now that your boyfriend is gone, you rely on me. Some friend." She scoffs and I wrap my arms around her waist and give her a big sloppy kiss on the cheek.

"I love you Sarah. Are we still getting married this weekend?" I reply to her sarcastic comment. She laughs and wraps her arm around my shoulder, I have made it slightly awkward to walk but I don't care.

"Sure, still eloping without the permission of our parent's right?" I nod and chuckle at her and once again we fall into a comfortable silence and walk to class. It is just another day at school.


	3. a talk with Alex

Chapter 2:

"He said what!?" Sarah hissed, I glared at her, we were in the middle of Guardian Stan Alto's class and bored as hell, Stan was practically revising what we already know and so I spoke to my friend, we were on the topic of a douche named Brian Zeklos he has given me hell most of my life and I am pretty sure it had something to do with his uncle Jesse who didn't really like my mum and therefore pushed his prejudices on his overly spoilt nephew. He was a jerk.

"Why are you so surprised? He said the exact same thing he always says." I put on my generic boy voice and imitated an ape which brought a smile on Sarah's face. "Hey dhampirs, keep your germs away from Alexander he doesn't need your disease." Going back to my usual voice and stifling my giggles. "What he doesn't realise is that my disease is what makes the people that protects his ass. I just ignore it."

"I can't believe he is still on that, it's been three years you are not going anywhere." I quirked my eyebrow and rolled my eyes, Sarah was always so optimistic.

"He has no brain; he just can't compute things properly. Plus three years doesn't mean much, he could dump me anytime." I state matter of factually. Sarah glares at me.

"I sometimes doubt you honey. He loves you."

"Life is a pain and you have to learn to live in it, I am a pessimist." Before Sarah could reply to me, I felt a shadow loom over me and a clearing of a voice. I looked up and saw Stan looking down at me with his usual scowl in place, this is going to be fun.

"Am I bothering you Miss Belikov?" Now I have to be sarcastic, he leaves me no choice.

"No sir, why would you think that?" I look him in the eye, I heard an all round laugh in the room and I cocked my head to one side in invitation.

"Well, I just thought you would like some peace whilst you spoke to your friend."

"That would have been nice but I understand that you have a class to teach so please carry on." Stan inhales a big, deep breath and then lets it out. Before he can yell at me and kick me out class though the bell rings and we all rush out of class. Sarah grips my wrist and drags me out of class before Stan can stake me.

"Why do you do that?" She asks me.

"I can't help it, sometimes I just have too much of my mum in me and then I have to do it. I lost the chip in my brain that stops word vomit." She rolls her eyes for the umpteenth time today.

"How did your dad do it?" I laugh.

"I ask my self that very same question, but my father has the patience of a monk."

"And the deathly skills of a ninja." I laugh at her, it was true and I couldn't deny that. My dad was scary when he fought and considering his height was very ninja like.

"Who has the deathly skills of a ninja?" Alex asks from his perch against the wall.

"My dad." I walk over to him and kiss him on the cheek; he smiles at me and rubs his hands up and down my arms.

"Yeah he is scary. How are you?" His voice gets soft and his eyes go all gooey.

"I'm good, what about you?" I wrap my arms around his neck and nuzzle into his chest. His arms fold around my waist and pull me closer.

"Argh! Gross, I'll see you guys later. I am going to eat something before I throw up." I wave goodbye and then look back up to my dreamy boyfriend.

"So, have you found a new, better, moroi and are you going to dump me?" He sighs and smirks at me.

"Yes, I did." He says bluntly, well as bluntly as he can with that playful look in his eye.

"And here I was thinking we were going to have a forever, Adrian will be so disappointed, he was going to buy me a dress." He laughs a nice, fluid sweet laugh and I love it.

"I suppose Adrian will just have to marry you." I rolled my eyes. This was an on going joke in my family, apparently Adrian and I were in love. I didn't see it though, he was uncle Adrian, he bought me everything I ever wanted (most of the time it was behind my parents back) and he protect me if I fell, he was mine. But I wasn't in love with him, I knew one day he would fall in love and get married and I would be extremely happy for him but enough of that, back to my boyfriend.

"How has class been so far?" I ask,

"The same as any other day I suppose." I quirk my eyebrows

"You suppose?" His eyes darkened and his arms wrapped around me tighter, oh no, this could not be good.

"There was some talk today, Brian, Joey, Tyler." He took a deep breathe and continued speaking "They called you a disease, told me that I needed to get over the infatuation and marry a nice moroi and apparently he said something to you as well?" I looked down at the ground. "Lina, how long has he been saying stuff like that?" I bit my lip, there was only five people in my life who could make me feel bad, my dad, my mum, Sarah, Uncle Adrian and Alex.

"A while, it doesn't bother me, I know he is just being a jerk and I ignore him, I am over it seriously." He groans and nuzzles my neck.

"It may not bother you Lina but it bothers me, I don't like idiots like Brian Zeklos talk badly about my girlfriend, who I am not going to dump anytime soon. I love you Karolina so can you please tell me when they do it again."

"I can protect myself you know." This gets a smile out of him.

"I know, but sometimes I just like protecting you, you could say I have the ego of a prince charming." I laugh, I couldn't help it, he was so sweet. Just as I released him from my hold a strong gust of wind came hurtling down upon me and a shiver ran down my spine, Alex clutched my hand and my body warmed instantly, I pulled his arm so that it draped around my shoulders as I still held his hand and I felt even warmer. I love the fact that my boyfriends power is fire, I always know that if I am cold he will warm me up.

"Alex?" I look up at him as we start to walk to the cafeteria.

"Hmm" He looks down and smiles at me.

"I love you too." He grins, a thousand watt grin and felt a little flutter in my stomach.


	4. A Russian laced accent

Chapter 3:

I bounded at Sarah and went in for a kick, we were in a training session and I was winning.

"Mark!" I had my mothers man eater grin plastered on my face as Sarah scowled but smiled as she shook her head.

"With parents like yours I don't understand why they don't just make you a guardian and get it over with."

"You're just a sore loser."

"I don't know why, I am so used to it." I laughed and practically dove for my water bottle, hilarity ensued but I didn't care; I was drinking life! "You need help my darling Lina. What did you and Alex talk about yesterday?" She inquired and I smirked, she always wanted to know everything.

"Just about what Brian said, Alex didn't know about it."

"Protective boyfriend?"

"Protective boyfriend." We heard the teacher call us over and made a group surrounding him.

"Students, tomorrow we will have be having guests at the school and two of them will be coming into class to see you all train and to help you train also, take them up on their offers to help you and ask them any questions about being a guardian in the field and I'll see you tomorrow." With that we walked out of class and I leisurely strolled to Stan Alto's theory class, Sarah had stayed behind to ask the teacher something about her kick. In the corridor, just as I was about to go into class Brian Zeklos rammed into me and knocked me down with his fatness.

"Sorry Belikov didn't see you there, I guess you do your job well, dirt like are better when you are out of sight and out of mind." I rolled my eyes and picked myself up, picking up my books as I went. I chose to ignore him and just walk into class but his chubby arm prevented me from doing so. "I guess that's why Alex dates you, because you will be in the background and leave him to carry on with his affairs in peace." Not this again. "He will get married and have moroi kids, royalty and then just carry on with you on the side. Making more of your scum. But then again you may not need him, you mother is some sort of freak and had you so maybe you will turn out the same, or maybe your mother just cheated on your dad." That was it, he can insult my relationship all he wants but he will not mess with my parents. I removed his hand from my shoulder like it was a dirty rag.

"First of all Zeklos; anyone with half a brain will realise that my dad is my dad; the genetics are unmistakable. Second you have no business in my relationship with Alex and how dare you call my mum a freak! She is better then anyone and not to mention could save your ass anytime and anywhere. Scum like us save your ass from Strigoi so you better start treating us with more respect or I swear to god I will push you into a Strigoi nest and leave you to suffer." My books were forgotten, I think they were somewhere on the floor as I pushed him each time I started a new topic, by now we had a crowd and I didn't care, the Hathaway temper was rising far above the Belikov restraint and I let it fly.

"Belikov!" Before I could even begin another raid Stan's voice bellowed and echoed in the hall and Brian got cocky, I hated that smug expression. I turned around to face Stan and smirked.

"Yes sir?"

"What do you think you are doing?"

"Teaching a stupid Moroi a lesson he needs."

"You threatened a royal with death." My shoulders hunched, crap!

"You heard that huh?"

"Oh I heard it all. Detention on Friday night for two weeks."

"But…" He cut me off with an icy glare and I remained silent, he then looked up at Brian Zeklos, his glare still remained.

"Mr Zeklos, I suggest you do not provoke Miss Belikov further or I shall give you detention also." With a firm nod and lie that he wouldn't do it again Brian Zeklos walked away scot free. "Miss Belikov I suggest you get to class." I picked up my books and sulked all the way to class.

Nothing much happened after that, Sarah scowled at me for fighting and not kicking his ass and classes went on as normal. I was exhausted and after dinner rushed into my dorm, my safe haven. It was small, I was in a single room and the walls were white. It wasn't much but I made it home, I filled it with pictures of my family and friends and my life here at St Vlads and a big frame holding a picture of my parents and myself the last time when we went to Russia. We are all wrapped in warm clothing and in front of one of the palaces with massive smiles on our faces. I loved that picture; I looked at it almost every night. I had a quick shower and fell into bed. The moment my head slammed against the pillow I fell asleep dreaming of my family and of course kicking my dads butt.

I woke up to the shrill of my alarm, it was telling me that I had to run, not from anything of course just run otherwise my dad would probably torture me, or take away my phone. I dragged myself out of bed and got changed into my running gear, I walked over to the field and began my laps I focussed on the scenery ahead of me and tuned out the world as I ran. I was on my second lap when I heard someone come up behind, usually Alex drops by for a minute or two so I didn't really slow down. Nor did I notice that this person had a lighter sound when they ran.

"Karolina." I screamed and almost tripped over my own feet at my dads Russian laced voice; I gripped my arm and held me steady so that I didn't fall. I looked up at my annoyingly tall father and smiled, I raised up on my tip toes and wrapped my arms around his neck hugging him tight. I missed him.

"Hi daddy! What are you doing here?" He let me out of the hug and raised an eyebrow and smirked at me.

"You don't listen in class do you?" I remembered that in training yesterday the teacher said something about guests and I kicked myself for not thinking about my parents when he said it.

"Of course I do, it just didn't compute." He laughed and hugged me again.

"Tell me something Lina. Have I not taught you anything?" I looked at him with my eyes wide.

"How do you mean?" Maybe he knew about my argument yesterday.

"I told you never to zone out when you run, to always be aware of your surroundings." I exhaled a breath and smiled.

"One time thing, I swear." He smiled and got a sneaky look in his eyes, what was he up to.

"Race you?"

"You're on." We lined up and got ready to race.

"Mark, set, go!" And we were off.


	5. A feeling of change

**Hello my lovelies! I'm sorry this is going to have to be a short chapter because… well it's just the way it worked out. Now I need your help, pretty please review back to me and let me know what you think about this question. Should I have some Adrian and Lina flirtation? Because for some reason my brain is saying 'bring them together!' but is that too creepy? I don't know, I read a lot of weird stuff so it isn't a total freak out for me but it might be for some, please let me know… PLEASE!**

Chapter 4

"So, been causing any riots lately?" My dad asked; we had stopped running and I was walking back to my dorm with dad, I still had no clue as to where my mother was.

"You know me dad, I'm an angel." I saw my dad roll his eyes, something he never really liked; mum is really rubbing off on him, I smiled. I really have missed my parents.

"Sure, St Lina; Honey you are about as saint like as your mother." I laughed; it was true I did have _a lot_ of my mother in me.

"I resent that, I am total angel." I grinned at my mother's voice and turned around and saw my mother with the same grin on her face as me.

"Mum!" I ran to her and gripped her in a tight hug, she gripped me right back. "Where have you been?" She shrugged as she let go of me.

"Around; I heard that you were in a bit of pickle with a moroi."

"He deserved it. He was messing with my relationship." They laughed as my dad came over finally and wrapped his arm around my shoulders and kissed me on the top of my head; I leaned into him and continued to walk to my dorm with my parents. "So, why are you here?"

"Did you hear that Comrade, our daughter doesn't want us."

"She is growing up Roza, maybe she is growing away from us." I sighed.

"My parent's ladies and gentleman, ever the drama people." We kept walking and talking, I asked about Aunt Lissa, and Uncle Christian and Uncle Adrian, the said that everything was cool but when Adrian came up in conversation they got a weird look on their faces, I'll ask them about that later I guess.

"Lina!" I heard Alex call to me from the one of the side paths, I waved him over; we stopped and waited for him to reach us.

"Hey Alex." I said, I let go of my parents and kissed him on the cheek, before returning to my parents, I got another weird look from my mum, what was up with her.

"Mr and Mrs Belikov, how are you?" He kissed my mum on the cheek and shook my dads hand as my father tried to intimidate him; it worked as usual, I couldn't help but chuckle at them.

"Hi Alex, still around huh?" I glared at my mum and my dad chuckled.

"Mum!" I said outraged.

"What! Lina lets admit it, your half me, therefore you could be high maintenance." Alex let out a bellowing laugh and I turned to him and glared, he stopped laughing immediately and then my dad started laughing I in turn, glared at him.

"Sorry, you really are exactly like your mother." I just shook my head, rolled my eyes and sighed.

"I hate you all." Alex grabbed my hand and pulled me close, it was kind of uncomfortable, showing affection in front of my parents; god I was awkward.

"Well we better get going, you have class and we have mentoring." My dad broke the silence, I hugged them both and waved goodbye. I turned to Alex and smiled.

"I need to shower and get ready for class, so I better go." Before he could speak, I kissed him and ran off into my hall and got ready for class, with a strange feeling in my stomach. I hated that feeling, it meant things were going to change.


	6. Bonding with the parents

Chapter 5

**Hey guys, so I am going to go with my gut. Trust me, when I say that there is a lot more stranger stories out there. :D xoxo**

It has been three days since my weird feeling and finally I got some time with my parents, we were out at dinner; just the three of us, it had been very busy and thank god we had time together.

"So dad, still guarding Adrian?" I could tell he almost groaned when I said that, my dad and Adrian were friends now and all that, but sometimes Adrian still got on his nerves.

"He almost wouldn't let me come for this you know, without him that is; I believe his words were 'you are not allowed to see your daughter without me'" I laughed at him, it did sound like something he would say. Lets admit it, I was Adrian's favourite he would drop anything for me, even his girlfriends.

"What about you mum?"

"Well, you know Lissa and me." Is all she said, I choked on my water and dad smirked; he picked up his glass and murmured.

"Wrecking havoc on the whole court." In which he got slapped from my mother. Our food came and before I could start eating my parents turned on me.

"Can I help you?" They looked at each other and simultaneously they said.

"How's school?" Why? Why do they have to ruin such a nice night and involve school?

"Guys, not in front of the food." Dimka scowled but I could see his lips twitching, he wanted to smile.

"Lina." Oh oh! Mum voice.

"Yes mummy."

"Answer the question" I sighed.

"School is fine Mum I swear, nothing is wrong only that Stan hates me." My mum looked outraged and my dad shook his head.

"I could have sworn I was apart of the making of you. I mean you look a lot like me, but you are your mother."

"TMI father."

"I can't believe Stan still hates on students, why?"

"Because he is sad and lonely." I state, with a mouthful of food. We continued to eat in silence only adding the odd compliment of the food, that was between my mum and I though, dad just ate.

"So how are Lissa, Christian and Adrian?"

"They're fine, Lissa is good, Christian likes to stress her out and Adrian is Adrian, he doesn't change. Ever!"

"Apart from the fact that he's dating." Dad again murmured. Why was he doing that, maybe it was all the years in the shadows, something I need to think further on, after the Adrian dating thing.

"Really? Dating everyone or a specific someone?" I asked as my desert was placed in front of me.

"It depends who you ask, to us it's everyone, and to Adrian he is merely searching." I nodded and ate my cheese cake, I was totally fine with Adrian dating, and I mean he was old…ish; sure Moroi aged differently but till, he is twenty one years older then me but he was so cute. I have Alex anyway.

"Sound like Adrian." I say, my mum is looking at me with a funny look in her eyes and a little frown on her face; what was that about?

"I'm going to go pay the bill, be back in minuet." Dad said, mum and I nodded; when dad got up and walked away mum turned her eyes onto me.

"Are you okay Lina?"

"Why are you so worried about me, I'm fine; seriously."

"I didn't mean school, I meant Adrian." I looked down at my plate, dammit I ran out of food.

"What about him?"

"He's dating, honey I know Adrian and you have a very close bond but he can't stay single forever." Yes he can.

"I know mum, its just Adrian has always been there; plus I am an only child, I have sharing issues."

"You can't blame this on your issues, plus you don't have sharing issues. Now what is this about?"

"I don't know, honestly. I just feel weird, like things are going to change, like I am going to change and suddenly Alex is annoying me, Alex! My amazing boyfriend that would do anything for me and yet; I think that he is clingy." I sigh and place my head in my hands and my mum is laughing. "How is this funny?!"

"Because I think I know what's wrong and your dad is probably not going to like it, I don't think I really like it but I can adapt more than he can." I stared at her like she had cracked, I actually think she had.

"Are you going to tell me or are you just going to ramble?" I asked.

"Nah, I want you to figure it out."

"What type of mother are you?" She laughed and got up from her seat, walking over to me and pulling me up, she wrapped her arms around me and smiled.

"The best mother in the world, when you work it out, until then you will probably hate me." We walked over to my dad, who was waiting by the door for us, he put his arm around the other side of me so that I was sandwiched between my parents. Okay so they may drive me mad sometimes but I do love them.

**Yay, bonding :D cute. Now I need you all to review. **


	7. Adrian Ivashkov is back in town

Chapter 6:

I was sitting in Mr Geovardi's class, Math! EW. Five more minuets , just five more minuets; I was tapping my pen against the desk when I felt a note hit my arm and land on my desk.

_To Lina :D _

_Shut the pen up, some of us actually want to learn this. _

_Yours _

_Sarah. _

I almost laughed out loud when I read her note, of course Sarah wanted to learn, she was a nerd. I stopped my pen tapping and wrote on the back of her note:

_To my darling Sarah_

_How are we friends? We are so different. I will stop tapping my pen if you give me your notes, Geo erased what I was writing so I just stopped writing. _

_Love you always _

_Karolina Belikov _

I threw it over to her and practically stalked her until she read the note, she rolled her eyes; probably at the part about the notes, she turned to me and mouthed 'done'. Yes! Free notes, I knew I could get her to do that, I haven't had to write math notes for four years thanks to Sarah. I looked up at the clock, two more minuets! God this was a long class, I felt like I had been here for hours; it was the last class of the day and the last class of the day seemed to drag on forever! I began to tap my pen again before I caught myself doing it again and stopped, I needed those notes and Sarah was scary when she was mad, so I just began staring off into space when the bell scared the hell out of me; I packed my stuff up at lightning speed and waited for no one as I bolted out of the class, it was when I stepped out into the hall that I stopped and waited for my best friend and my boyfriend. They came out together, of course Alex waited for her, he was nice.

"I still don't get why you do that." Sarah said as they got closer to me.

"Math to me is winter to you! I get all cold and uncomfortable." She rolled her eyes and I grabbed Alex's hand, we walked out into the cold air and I took a breath of fresh air.

"You realise how sad that is right? Math is not that bad." I glared at my boyfriend.

"Stop judging me, you almost failed combat theory last year? Sarah did! Who 'forgot' to study for the final exam two years ago? Alex did! I helped you guys study then, therefore you need to help a friend in need with her math." They looked at each other and laughed.

"She takes after me in over theatrics." I know that voice! I turned to the side and saw none other than Adrian Ivashkov leaning against a wall putting out a cigarette.

"Adrian!" I dropped my books and ran to him, he caught me in his arms and spun around with impressive strength, I know I said I miss my parents when I am at school but I have to admit I miss Adrian just that little bit more.

"Hey princess." He placed me down on the ground and kissed me on the forehead; he held me at arms length and evaluated me. "Nice and healthy?" I nodded "Good!" He looks over my shoulder and turns me around, placing his arm around my shoulder.

"Sarah, cousin." He states, winking at Sarah which made her blush Alex and Adrian shook hands and spoke briefly about their family. "Well I hope you don't mind but I am going to steal Little Lina from you."

"Okayyyy…" Alex says, he handed me my books and kissed me on the cheek I waved them both goodbye as Adrian dragged me I the other direction.

"So tell me, why didn't you kiss your boyfriend on the lips darling?" I looked up into Adrian's emerald green eyes with confusion.

"I don't know what you mean?"

"When Alex said goodbye to you he went in to kiss you, on the lips; your turned your head little Lina."

"No I didn't." He gave me that look, the look that said; you know you're lying to yourself and me so just give it up and admit it. "Fine, so what if I did?"

"Nothing is wrong with it, I was just wondering; he still seems to worship you, you seem cold towards him." We sat down on a bench near my hall.

"It's nothing." I said quietly.

"If you say so, but you know you can talk to me right, because you look like you want to talk. Just saying." I decided to change the topic of discussion, to Adrian's second favourite topic; himself.

"I heard you had a girlfriend." He threw his head back and laughed.

"I have nothing to do while you're gone, apart from buying you things for when I see you again that is, and drink." I smiled and leant my head on his shoulder.

"What's her name?"

"Who?"

"Your girlfriend you idiot."

"I resent that, I am not an idiot; just crazy. Hey name doesn't matter since we broke up two days ago."

"Oh, sorry." Good riddance I say, girls just want Adrian for his name anyway.

"It happens." He shrugged

"Adrian." I pulled my head from his shoulder and looked him in the eyes.

"Yes Lina?"

"I don't know how I feel about Alex anymore."

"You want to know what I think." He looked at me dead in the eye, his green orbs making me slightly dizzy.

"Sure." He smiled and pulled me close.

"I think you do know and you're just scared to admit it." I thought about it, he could have been right; as I sat there with Adrian, I wondered about my relationship with Alex, it was almost like I was just going through the motions, just letting him be my boyfriend because he wanted to be, if he wanted to be in with me in the first place; this wasn't fair on him or me.

"When did you become so wise?"

"I took some classes while you have been at school." I laughed and we just sat in silence, nothing awkward about it. It was nice.

**Aren't I just the kindest person ever! Now pay it back my precious' and review! It was a review that inspired me to write this so pleaseeeeee :D Love ya xoxo oh and by the way, in an earlier chapter; Lina is all like Adrian is my uncle and nothing more. Yeah she is lying to herself **


End file.
